Pirates of Reborn And the curse of the arcobaleno
by Patrix
Summary: Una comedia (o eso intenté xD) de Reborn en plan piratas. Fanfic elaborado para el amigo invisible de un foro. Tiene ya un par de años, creo. Pero decidí publicarlo ahora, de pronto, espero que no me caigan demasiados tomatazos. Pero se admiten todo tipo de críticas.


El día amaneció soleado y perfecto, los pajaritos cantaban alegres dando los buenos días a la mañana, y un muchacho de cabellos castaños aun descansaba en la cama, disfrutando de aquellos sonidos. Se levantó al cabo de un rato, dando un saltito y abriendo la ventana. Unas avecillas volaron adentro y el chico rió alegre dándole los buenos días a los pajaritos que empezaron a entonar una canción que el joven comenzó a seguir, con voz suave… hasta que algo le derribó, le habían tirado un jarrón encima.  
-Ciaossu… Tsuna, tienes reuniones a la que asistir… espabila.- dijo una voz y apareció un bebé en escena.  
-¡Reborn! ¿No podrías decirme las cosas de un modo más amable?- exclamó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. -Todas las mañana igual…  
-Y nunca esquivas el jarrón… Inutil.- respondió el bebé.  
-¿Y es el que compra tantos jarrones siempre?- pregunta el chico frustrado.  
Otro jarrón voló a su cabeza, rompiéndose en pedazos.  
-¿Tampoco eres capaz nunca de esquivar el segundo jarrón?…

Un chico rubio se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores de la mansión Vóngola, llevaba un arma de fuego entre sus manos.  
-¡KORAAAA!- gritó con energía. -Mi alumno debe de llevar esperando a que llegue un rato… al menos cuatro horas.  
De pronto una sombra se alzó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo.  
-¿Kora?

Tres horas más tarde, en otro lugar más alejado se encontraba un joven lanzando puñetazos al aire.  
-Esperar… ¡al extremo!… -se detiene un momento. -¿A quien esperaba yo?…- sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro con energía. -¡No importa, al extreeeeemo!- exclama y sigue esperando mientras lanza puñetazos.

Un majestuoso barco se encontraba navegando en pleno mar, un mar completamente en calma, sereno y majestuoso. Todo era silencio y harmonía allí… una paz rota por un súbito golpe que azotó al barco haciéndolo temblar.  
-¡¿Qué leches ha pasado, malditos basuras?!- exclamó el capitán de a bordo.  
-No lo sé, mi queridísimo jefe.- contesto un hombre con los pelos extraños.  
-No te he preguntado a ti, Levi, maldito inútil, nunca sabes NADA.- fue la contestación del capitán.  
-Se que le amo, mi capitán.  
-¡OOOOIIII! Hemos chocado contra un iceberg, obvio estúpido.- otro hombre de caballos blancos y largos taladró a Levi con la mirada.  
Un muchacho de cabellos verdes y extraño gorro de rana apareció.  
-Alguien debió oírme cuando comenté que el vigía era un poco inútil en su puesto… no avistaría un iceberg aunque éste midiera el triple del barco y lo tuviera a escasos centímetros de su cara…  
Unos cuchillos silbaron por el aire clavándose cerca de donde ese joven estaba.  
-Fran, tu sigue que me encuentras…- murmuró un rubio, en el puesto del vigía, cuyo flequillo cubrían sus ojos por completo.  
-Eso será si logras verme, ¿no?  
-Vamos corazones, mejorar ese humor ^^.- dijo otro hombre, ataviado con un corazón con soles dibujados.  
-Calla Lussuria.- exclamó el capitán furioso. -¡Y todos vosotros! ¡Espabilad de una puta vez! ¡El maldito barco de las pelotas se hunde!

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión pensando que por fin podría gozar de un poco de paz y tranquilad… pero de pronto algo se le arrojó encima tirándolo al suelo, apto seguido oyó el sonido de un jarrón impactar contra la pared.  
-¿Gokudera?- exclamó sorprendido el chico al ver a su salvador.  
-¡Gobernadoooor!- éste te le abrazó fuerte. -¿Está bien?  
-Si… creo…  
Reborn se acercó a ellos.  
-Hay problemas…

-En todo caso… lo que me estáis contando es que Colonnello está desaparecido… y alguien o algo se lo ha llevado, ¿no?- dijo Tsuna con voz temblorosa y asustada.  
-Puede que lo tenga…- empezó Ryohei preocupado por su maestro. -… ya sabéis, nuestros rivales al extremo.  
-Los Millefiore.- sentenció un muchacho de cabello anaranjado y gafas. -Es muy posible que lo tengan ellos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo llevan años amenazando a los vóngolas y al gobernador.- miró a Tsuna. -Y querían apoderarse de los chupetes de los arcobalenos, ¿no?  
-Ya lo había pensado, Irie, pero…- tembló y miró a Reborn, su tutor. -¿Qué podemos hacer?  
-Tal vez…- empezó Irie.  
-Trazar un plan.- contestó Reborn.  
-Yo había pensado…- siguió Irie. -Que tal vez alguien podría…  
-En todo caso vayamos a algún sitio más cómodo donde pensarlo.- interrumpió Gokudera.  
-Si, vamos.- murmuró Tsuna preocupado caminando hacia la puerta.  
-¡Chicos!  
-¡Rescataremos al a mi maestro, aaaal extremooo!- exclamó Ryohei eclipsando las palabras del joven de los anteojos y abandonaron la sala dejándolo allí solo.  
-Vale… pues… ya me encargaré yo solo….

-¡Quiero ron!- exclamó Xanxus furioso, un muchacho pelirrojo apareció de pronto sonriendo bobamente. -¿Quién diablos eres tu?  
-Ron, Ron Weasley, ¿me llamaba?

Una de las ventanas del camarote del capitán fue atravesado por el cuerpo de Ron, que ensangrentado cayó al mar.

Tsuna caminaba junto a Gokukera y Ryohei por el puerto de la isla, pasando entre muchísimos barcos hasta que dejaron atrás el tumulto inicial, abandonando la enorme hilera de barcos y deteniéndose junto a uno mucho más alejado que los otros.  
-Aquí está…- murmuró Tsuna admirando el barco. -El Namimori… El barco más rápido…  
-El más rápido junto Millefiore…- murmuró Gokudera fumándose un cigarro.  
-Y junto al Varia…- siguió Tsuna. -Los barcos más celebres y famosos… Y dos de ellos contra mí… que genial…  
Se oyó unos. pasos por la cubierta del barco y apareció el capitán, que caminaba con un pajarito amarillo en el hombro.  
-¿Lo cotidiano no es un loro?- preguntó Gokudera por lo bajo al ver el pequeño avecilla.  
El capitán los taladró con la mirada.  
-Capitán Hibari del Namimori.- empezó Tsuna. -Necesitamos de su ayuda para localizar a los Millefiore y recatar a un amigo.  
El capitán no contestó, cerró un momento los ojos y luego les dio la espalda.  
-¡Capitán!- exclamó Tsuna algo desesperado. -¡Por favor! Este es el único barco que puede hacer frente al Millefiore.  
-Acude al Cavallone…- murmuró Hibari de mal humor.  
-El Cavallone se ha hundido…- murmuró una voz y apareció una mujer de caballo largo y negro.  
-¿Hundido!- Tsuna la miraba incrédulo. -¿De verdad, Lal?  
-¿De verdad os sorprende?- preguntó Gokudera. -Ese barco tiene el don de la mala suerte… el capitán es gafe, choca con icebergs sin siquiera estar navegando.  
Lal Mirch asintió con la cabeza, miró seguidamente a Hibari y subió al barco.  
-¡Vas a llevarnos a rescatar a Colonello!- gritó furiosa.  
-Te mataré a mordiscos.- murmuró Hibari acerándose a ella y sacando sus tonfas.  
El pajarito, intuyendo el peligro, salió volando mientras murmuraba -Hibari, Hibari-.  
-Vas a llevarnos, si o si.- prosiguió la mujer, amenazante.  
Tsuna, Gokudera y Ryohei observaban expectantes.  
-Enturbiáis la paz del Namimori.- Hibari se acercó a la chica levantando una de las tonfas sobre ella, pero esta fue más rápida y lo esquivó con rapidez.  
-Esto es… ¡ESPARTAAAA!- gritó ésta y le dio una patada tirándole del barco.  
-Creo que me acabo de perder…- murmuró Tsuna después de ver la escena.

Shoichi se encontraba a bordo de un pequeño pero veloz velero, se acercaba a una isla muy frecuentada por piratas, sabía que allí salían ir algunos barcos piratas a buscar nuevos miembros para la tripulación.  
-Se que puedo ayudar… puedo ayudar…- se decía a si mismo.

Fran se encontraba en el puesto del vigía con aire aburrido.  
-Menuda perdida de tiempo…- miró al vigía. -Si no fuera tan inútil uno que se me en su puesto de trabajo…  
De pronto se vio acorralado en la barandilla de madera por el vigía.  
-Shishishi… ¿Quieres dejar de aburrirte, pequeño?- preguntó acercándose mucho a él.  
-Ah… depende de que modo…- contestó Fran con una leve sonrisa. -No se yo si si sabrá entretenerme, ¿sabe? Soy complicado…  
-Ya veremos…- susurró uniendo sus labios a los de éste.

Un hombre de caballos blanco se encontraba sentado a la mesa de un bar, estaba solo y sonría sin parar mientras comía nubecitas…  
-Señor, disculpe que le diga.- murmuró un tripulante de su barco. -Pero creo que… en esta época no existen nubecitas.- como única repuesta le echó una rápida y taladradora mirada, el hombre salió huyendo despavorido mientras iba echando huevos.  
-Nadie se mete con mis Marshmallows.- cogió la bolsa y la enseñó. -Deliciosos y esponjosos… para gente dulce ^_^.  
-Por dios, deja de hacer publicidad.- dijo una chica acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.  
-Ahhh, Uni… tu no eres dulce como para apreciarlo.- murmuró sonriente Byakuran y se levantó para salir a una sala más grande, donde oyó…  
-Si, quiero entrar a la tripulación Millefiore.- dijo una voz a lo que le siguieron risas.  
-Vamos nene… tu no tienes pinta de soportar ni un día de piratería.- se siguió riendo aquella voz. -Y mucho menos para entrar al Millefiore.  
-¡Puedo entrar!- siguió el muchacho con obstinación y el albino se acercó para observar a un muchacho con gafas y pelo anaranjado pidiendo entrar a la tripulación.  
-Bonito… deja de decir tonterías o seré yo el que te espabile…  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Byakuran acercándose a ellos y observando mejor al chico, era realmente lindo…  
-¡Quiero enrolarme en la tripulación Millefiore!- exclamó éste mirándole nervioso, ese tipo tenía algo en su sonrisa que le inquietaba.  
El capitán sonrió divertido ante tanta decisión.  
-Vale, estás dentro.- contestó sonriendo.  
-Pero… capitán…- empezó uno de sus súbditos.  
-¿Ca-capitán?- preguntó sorprendido Shoichi, que nunca habíha visto al capitán Millefiore, siquiera oído una descripción… pues todos los que le habían visto… no vivían para contarlo.  
-Pero antes la prueba de fuego…- dijo y le tendió sus Marshmallows. -Come una…- dijo con una sonrisa seria, Shoichi le miró confuso. -Si te gustan Stay te tolerará ^^… si no… por mucho que le diga… te despreciará.  
Shoichi tembló ante eso.  
-¿Stay… Stay Puft?… ¿El terror de los mares?  
-Ah, con lo adorable que es mi Stay.- murmuró Byakuran ofendido.  
El chico cogió una nubecita y se la comió.  
-Ah, está muy rica.- dijo y sonrió.  
El capitán del Millefiore pareció analizar aquella sonrisa y finalmente sonrió muy ampliamente.  
-Lo dicho, estás dentro… y tu cometido será… ¡fregar los suelo!- le tendió una fregona y se alejó felizmente, Shoichi miró la fregona con gesto ceñudo… pero bueno, al menos estaba dentro, así averiguaría si Byakuran tenía secuestrado a su amigo.

-Bueno… ¿entonces que?- preguntó Gokudera mirando de reojo a Hibari, el cual estaba con el timón, totalmente mojado y con cara de mala ostia. Lal Mirch se encontraba cerca de él, con gesto amenazante.  
-Vamos a buscar a mis demás guardaespaldas.- dijo Tsuna mirando una brújula. -¿Por qué esta brújula no señala el norte?  
-Se lo robé a un tipo que apestaba a ron…- Gokudera se encogió de hombros. -Era un tipo muy raro…

En ese mismo momento…  
-Pierdo mi barco, pierdo mi brújula.- murmuraba un hombre mientras sostenía una botella de ron, que alzó y miró. -Al menos tu no me abandonas nunca.- murmuró besando la botella, fue a beber, pero hizo un gesto ceñudo. -Genial, ahora no queda ron…- murmuró dejando caer la botella al mar.  
(Adivinen quien es el personaje misterioso xD).

-Maldito capitán.- murmuraba Squalo mientras lavaba platos. -Maldita tarea que me encomienda…  
Un vaso se estrelló en su cabeza en ese momento.  
-¡OOOOOIIIII! ¡¿Qué haces maldito?!- se volvió para mirar a su capitán, que estaba detrás suya. -¡Ya no volveré a hacerte lo de anoche!  
-No me culpes, lo ponía en el guión.- le moreno le enseña el guión.  
-¡Maldita sea!- masculló furioso el peliplateado. -¿Tu no podrías seguir menos el guión o que?  
-Es divertido…  
-Maldito…  
Xanxus volvió a revisar el guión.  
-¿Entonces debo eludir lo que viene a continuación?- preguntó y sonrió con superioridad.  
Intrigado Squalo le arrebató el guión de las manos y leyó lo que venía luego, y a medida que leía su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo.  
-Bu-bueno… ¡esto si podemos hacerlo!- exclamó cogiendo a su capitán del brazo y llevándoselo a su camarote.

Hibari tenía en sus manos la brújula que había "cogido prestado" Gokudera, había decidido seguir la indicación, según lo que tenía entendido de aquel aparato señalaba lo uno más deseaba… tal vez así encontrarían al Millefiore… o tal vez una muerte segura para los intrusos de su barco… sonrió ante esos pensamientos.  
-¡Por fin!- exclamó una voz que hizo que Hibari abriera mucho los ojos y abandonara su posición para asomarse por la borda, se sorprendió al ver al capitán del Cavallone flotando en el agua. Ceñudo miró la brújula nuevamente, la fecha señalaba al rubio moribundo en el agua.  
-Muérete.- murmuró el capitán del Namimori, muy molesto y tirando lejos la brújula. -Menuda mierda de brújula…  
-¡Dino!- exclamó Tsuna cuando vio a su amigo en el agua y le tiró una cuerda.  
-¡No! Es de mal fario llevar a ese tipo a bordo.- dijo Gokudera muy alarmado, viendo como su jefe tiraba la cuerda al agua.  
-No digas eso, hay que salvarlo al máximo.- murmuró Ryohei mirando extrañado a Dino, no podía ser tan malo llevarlo.  
-¡Barco a la vista!- exclamó Lal Mirch de pronto, todos observaron alertar la dirección señalada por la mujer.  
-¿Es el Millefiore?- preguntó Dino trepando por la cuerda, pero cuando llegaba arriba cayó de nuevo al agua.  
-Es el Varia - murmuró Tsuna tembloroso.

Shoichi se hallaba fregando el suelo con gesto cansado, llevaba dos días allí y no había averiguado nada… al parecer no dejaban a los nuevos acercarse ni a las mazmorras ni a la habitación del capitán.  
-¡Hola Sho!- Byakuran apareció de pronto tras él. -¿Cómo va eso?  
-Bien, señor.- sonrió a éste, tenía que ganarse su confianza. -Solo un poquito cansado de fregar… pero no me quejo, señor.  
-¿Qué te hizo querer enrolarte aquí?- preguntó el albino curioso y sentándose cerca de donde estaba el chico.  
-Pues… había oído historias sobre este barco y usted, señor. Y me dieron ganas de dejar mi rutina para vivir aventura.- sonrió un poco forzado ante la mentira tan mala.  
-Ya veo..- contestó el capitán mientras comía nubecitas…  
-¡Barcoooos a la vistaaaa!- murmuró el vigía.  
Byakuran corrió a la proa y cogió un catalejo, sonrió malévolamente. Shoichi también se acercó, entrecerró los ojos mirando ambos barcos y se paralizó, ¿el Namimori y el Varia? Miró alarmado al capitán Byakuran.  
-Habrá que llamar a Stay Puft.- canturreó éste felizmente haciendo que Sho abriera mucho los ojos de puro terror.

Ambos barcos, Varia y Namimori, se acercaron. Lussuria se asomó agitando felizmente los brazos.  
-¡Solecito mío! ¡Hola! ¡Sabía que vendrías a buscarme amor!  
Todos miraron a Ryohei, que sonrojado había abierto mucho los ojos, miró a sus compañeros.  
-Eh, ¡eso no es verdad al extremo!  
-¡Ooh, amor, no seas malo!- continuó Lussuria.  
-¿Dónde está Xanxus?- preguntó Tsuna confuso.  
-Esta ocupado con Squalo.- Lussuria se encogió de hombros. -Y los vigías también están a lo suyo, al parecer…- suspiró.  
-Esto es un caos.- murmuró Tsuna desesperado.  
De pronto el mar de vio violentamente sacudido y ambos barcos fueron azotados con fuerza haciendo caer del barco a Gokudera, a las violentas agua, de donde emergió una figura que les hizo temblar de terror.  
-¡Stay Puft!- gritó Lal Mirch.  
(Buscad en google Stay Puft si no sabéis como es xD).

Shoichi aprovechó que todos estaban ocupados observando a su monstruo para bajar a los calabozos del barco, llegó corriendo y miró las jaulas, pero… ¡estaban vacías! Se asomó por todas ella, pero nada, ni una pista de Colonnello.  
-¿Buscaban algo, Shou-chan?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Stay Puft se acercó amenazante al barco Namimori, dipuesto a destruir y aniquilar. En la confusión Dino abrazó con fuerza a Hibari exclamando -¡te protegeré!-.  
Pero una niebla envolvió a ambos barcos de pronto, el mar dejó de agitarse y todos se quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Y el monstruo?- preguntó a Tsuna, vio a alguien acercarse a él.  
-Kufufufufu….

-Ahh… décimo, soy su mano derecha…- murmuró un Gokudera, tumbado placidamente en un sofá.  
-Despierta bonito…- dijo una voz a su lado, muy cerca de su oído.  
El peliplateado abrió los ojos y vio a un chico a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente, dio un respingo y se apartó con rapidez, por poco cayendo de la cama de no ser por el chico, que le agarró de la mano y le volvió a colocar bien en la cama, sentándose sobre él.  
-¡Quita, estúpido!  
-Vamos, así no se trata a tu salvador…- susurró éste inmovilizándolo en la cama.  
-¡Calla, Yamamoto!- gritó este rojo… ¿de ira?  
-No cambiarás…- el moreno sonrió ampliamente y unió sus labios a los del peliplateado.

-Na-nada… y-yo solo… solo…- el chico fue retrocediendo a medida que vea al otro acercarse… se armó de valor. -¡Busco al arcobaleno!  
-¿A quien?- preguntó confuso el albino.  
-El… arcobaleno… Colonello, ¿no ibais tras los arcobaleno?- preguntó confuso el chico.  
Byakuran se echó a reír.  
-Eso fue hace dos temporadas…- contestó. -Dejó de interesarme.- contestó felizmente. -Así que… ¿a eso venías, Vóngola?- preguntó mientras se aproximaba más.  
-No, yo…- se dio cuenta de cómo le había llamado. -Nnnn-no, yo no…- se quedó callado, y más cuando chocó contra la pared, sin ser capaz de seguir retrocediendo.  
-Ahora aprenderás a ser más sincero, Shou-chan.- dijo cerca se su oído y tomando sus caderas con firmeza, pegándose a él y besándole con intensidad.

-Kufufufufu.- un chico se acercó a él (paso de describirlo, ya esta claro quien es xD).  
-¿Qui-quien eres tu? (es que Tsuna no leyó el guión).  
-Soy el dios de la niebla, pequeño Vóngola.- dijo sonriendo y acercarse.  
-Oh, el dios de la niebla.- dijo impresionado. -Eres el díos que castiga a los insolentes haciendo caer piñas sobre ellos.  
El hombre asintió feliz.  
-Te acabo de salvar la vida.- empezó a caminar a su alrededor sin quitarle la vista de encina. -Así que le debes la vida a un dios… Kufufufufu… ¿sabes lo que significa eso, pequeñito?- el chico negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al dios. -Que tendrás que agradecérmelo muuuuuucho.- sonrió y le tendió la mano. -¿Estás dispuesto a agradecérmelo?  
Sin dudarlo Tsuna tomó su mano, como poseido por una fuerza extraña que le atraía a él sin remedio.  
-Que bien me lo voy a pasar, kufufufufufu,

-Vaya… esto se acaba… y siquiera hemos salido.- dijo una joven con el pelo recogido en una coleta.  
-Ah, Haru…- una chica se acercó tímidamente a ella, llevaba un parche en el ojo. -Al menos… estamos saliendo ahora…  
-Si, bueno… sigo sin entender que ha pasado… ¿Tu han entendido algo, Chrome?  
La aludida cogió el guión.  
-Bueno… no mucho… Pero… al parecer Shoichi se ha quedado con los Millefiore… el modo de castigarle de su capitán a parecido gustarle…- murmuró en voz bajita y sonrojada. -Gokudera está perdido en una isla desierta con Yamamoto Xanxus y Squalo aun siguen en el camarote del primero…- siguió leyendo. -Belphegor y Fran se largaron del barco porque se cansaron del puesto de vigía y se encuentran en un hotel "jugando"…- Haru hizo las comillas con los dedos. -Lussuria ha secuestrado a Ryohey.  
-¿Ryohei no es más fuerte?- preguntó Haru confusa.  
-Ah, perdón…- hizo las comillas con los dedos al decir nuevamente. -…"secuestrado".  
-Ahhh, entiendo. ¿Y mi querido Tsuna?  
Chrome puso una mueca triste.  
-Esta con Mukuro…  
-Ohhh…- la abraza. -No te preocupes… encontrarás a alguien mejor antes de lo que piensas.- sonríe ampliamente.  
-Según el guión si…- la chica se apartó un poco.  
-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Haru sonriendo suavemente.  
Chrome señaló a un lado, Haru intrigada se volvió y vio unas gradas con carteles que ponían… -Queremos Yuri-, -Menos yaoi y más yuri-, -Yuri forever- y cosas así. Haru miró sonrojada a Chrome.  
Se quedaron mirándose un rato.  
-Oh Chrome, no creo que a ti te interese eso… ¿No?… Ah… ¿Chrome?- preguntó momentos antes de que a chica se la tirara encima.

¿Fin?

¿Nadie se pregunta que pasó con Colonello?

Lal se encontraba paseando por la isla de Tortuga con aire triste y preocupado, ¿Dónde estaba Colonello? Según Shoichi los Millefiore no sabían nada del tema… Miró al cielo preocupada.  
-Colonello…- susurró nostálgicamente.  
-¡Kora!- se oyó en algún lugar del puerto, entre risas, otra risa le acompañaba. Lal apretó los puños con fuerza con un tic en el ojo, se acercó a donde se oían aquellas risas…  
Colonello se encontraba con Skull, subidos sobre un enorme pulpo y riéndose escandalosamente mientras bebían ron.  
-Menudos días de juerga amigo, kora.- dijo Colonello riéndose.  
-Hey… ¿no notas un frío repentino?- preguntó Skull riendo levemente… Miró hacia delante y sus ojos se abrieron mucho con expresión de terror. -T-tu novia…  
-Si, mi novia…- Colonello miró también hacia donde miraba su amigo. -¿Ah? ¿Lal?  
La mujer cogió a ambos chicos de sus cabezas y empezó a chocarlas entre si…  
-Esto me va a llevar tiempo… se acabó el fic.- masculló furiosa y continuó chocando ambas cabezas con violencia.

Ahora si…

FIN.


End file.
